HalloweenThe House
by mollietaz
Summary: It's that time of year again...Enjoy


`You ain't really expecting us to stay that place , now are you Warden? Asked Goniff .

`It 's just a run down hotel Goniff, and at least we're sure no one will bother us`, said Craig .

`But Warden, what about the stories? Asked Goniff with concern.

`Aw come on Limey , you don't want to believe everything you hear,` teased Casino .`Nothin' to be scared about`.

`I ain't scared , just don't like the look of the place that's all`, said Goniff shuffling his feet.

`Spirits won't harm you, unless you've done somethin' to annoy em`. Said Chief quietly.

`Can we cut the chatter and just get the door open before we get any wetter than we are already`, said Actor.

`Afraid of a little water now are we? Asked Casino.

`Just open the damned door Casino`. Snapped Craig.

Casino looked back at the door and smiled to himself as he quickly pushed it open

`Ain't locked `, he said as he entered into a hallway.

`Very funny mate ha! ha! Sneered Goniff.

Casino bowed and ushered them into the run down entrance hall.

`After you `, he said still smiling.

`Not on your nelly mate, I ain't going in there first`, said Goniff .

`Oh for goodness sake , must we have this every year Goniff. Just because it's Halloween, it's just the same as every other night of the year, only this year it's

wetter,` said Actor as he uncharacteristically pushed passed Goniff.

`Ain't the same, ` said Goniff as he looked warily around the room.

`Cut the chit chat and split up. Let's check this place out before we settle in for the night, make sure we don't have any unwanted visitors , shall we? Ordered Craig

`Just cos we don't find em don't mean they ain't here`. Said Goniff nervously.

Actor threw his hands up in despair and with another look at Goniff headed up the stairs grumbling to himself in Italian.

Craig looked at Casino.

`You want to take this side? He asked nodding to the left.

Casino shrugged his shoulders

`Good as any`, he said.

`Warden? Asked Goniff nervously.

`Why don't you help Casino? Goniff, just in case he misses something`, said Craig trying not to smile.

Goniff sighed,

`Thanks Warden`, he said `Hey Casino wait up will ya?

Craig looked at Chief.

`You want me to hold your hand? He asked him grinning.

Chief smiled back at him.

`You really that scared huh Warden? He asked

Craig laughed,

`You want to check the rest of downstairs ? He asked

`Suits me`, said Chief as he wandered away still smiling.

Craig set off upstairs to give Actor a hand

He had just got to the top of the stairs when the lightening lit up the sky casting shadows through the windows.

Actor? He asked cautiously as he walked towards the window

`Warden`, said a voice from behind him.

Actor tried to stifle the laughter

`Sorry , didn't mean to startle you`, he said as he saw Craig move back with a start.

Craig was glad of the darkness as he felt his face burn with embarrassment at being caught out so easily.

`Thought it was you standing in front of the window`, he said as calmly as he could.

`I started at the front of the house, I haven't checked these rooms yet, you sure you saw someone? Asked Actor seriously.

`Thought so, must have been mistaken , Getting as spooked as Goniff`, he said smiling

`Well we'll check anyway shall we? asked Actor as he relit the candle.

`Where 'd you find that? Asked Craig.

`There seems to be a supply in almost every room, ` said Actor, `I would imagine that the power supply left a lot to be desired, `

They entered the room nearest to them . All of the furniture seemed to be exactly as the owners had left it, except for the dust and cobwebs that now covered

everything. Actor lit the candle he found on the dresser and handed it to Craig.

All the rooms seem to be more or less the same`, he said. `It looks like everyone just packed up all they could carry and left , leaving most of their larger

possessions behind`,

`Fortunes of war`, said Craig almost to himself.

`I suppose it is`, said Actor. `Leave and hope that there will be something left if you are eventually able to return`.

Craig nodded.

`Well lets get the rest of the rooms checked out and then we'll see about starting a fire somewhere and trying to dry off a little`, said Craig

`That Warden is the best idea you have had so far`, said Actor shaking even more water from his clothes.

Craig smiled, he hated the cold and wet as much as Actor did.

`Well let's get on with it, ` he said as he headed for the next room.

Actor followed him out of the room.

`After you`. He said

Having decided that they were alone in the hotel they had made a fire in the kitchen and were now draping their clothes over the washing line they had made

from some string found in one of the cupboards.

Chief had managed to find a couple of rabbits and some wild mushrooms , and even a few potatoes that had been missed in the garden at the back of the house

and Casino was now rattling pots that he had found and making a start on what he hoped was going to be a reasonable stew for supper. As the warmth of

the kitchen hit them and their clothes dried and the smell of the stew started to drift through the kitchen they all began to feel a little more relaxed .

`Been in worse places.` said Casino , voicing what they all felt.

`Too right mate`, said Goniff almost cheerfully.

`Going to take another look outside`, said Chief.

`Aw come on Chiefy, stay where it's warm, no one's going to be out on a night like this`, said Goniff.

Chief looked at him and said dryly

`We were `,

`Go take a look Chief`, said Craig smiling

Chief nodded and headed for the door.

...

The wind and the rain hit him as he turned the corner of the house, and he shivered involuntarily and pulled his jacket closer round him.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned sharply, the coldness forgotten.

He looked into the small clump of trees and bushes that were in front of him and headed towards them.

At first he could see nothing and then the movement again, almost nothing, but he could feel that something was not quire right.

He turned and looked back towards the hotel, checking the surroundings , but nothing seemed amiss

It was then he heard the cry.

It was a child crying out for help.

He thought about going back for the others but decided he would be better finding out how much trouble the child was in before he got them all back out in

the rain for nothing,

The child's cry was louder now.

`Where are you`, he shouted through the rain.

He turned in surprise as the child appeared before him.

She must have been about seven he guessed, soaked through to the skin and shivering. He took off his coat and walked towards her but for each step

he took she took one away from him.

`Here, this will keep out some of the cold`, he said as he stood still and offered her the jacket.

The child ignored him

`My name's Chief, what's yours? He asked

The child looked at him.

`My mother needs help`. She said simply.

Chief looked at her, and then put his jacket back on.

Can you show me where? He asked.

The child nodded and ran off in front of him, now seemingly oblivious to the downpour.

She took him to the side of the house and pointed to the old well that stood away from the house.

`She's down there? Asked Chief.

She slipped when she was getting the water`, said the child simply.

Chief looked around him, suddenly wary.

`You going to help her? The child asked.

Chief walked slowly towards the well.

He watched as the child leaned over as far as she could.

`It's all right . I found help`, she called.

Chief thought he heard a muffled reply and hurried over to the child

It was to dark to see anything.

`You all right? He shouted.

There was no reply.

`You sure she's down there? He asked.

The child just nodded and took a step away from him.

She was smiling at him,

He turned quickly but was too late to stop himself from being pushed to the top of the wall which surrounded the well.

The boy that attacked him didn't seem old enough to put up much of a fight , but Chief found himself struggling against him.

Suddenly he realized he was losing the fight.

He felt himself flattened against the edge of the wall and then being tipped over backwards.

He clung on desperately to the wall edge in sheer panic.

He tried to swing his feet back over the edge but as he looked up he saw the girl looking at him .

She had a rock in her hand and still smiling she brought it down hard on his fingers.

The boy looked at her and smiled.

He disappeared and as Chief saw him return a few seconds later he too had a rock.

He felt the pain in his hands and screamed .

The last thing he remembered as he fell was their smiling faces.

...

He opened his eyes.

At least he thought they were open as the blackness surrounding him stayed the same.

He couldn't tell how long he had been unconscious.

There was nothing but darkness .

He stretched out his arms and felt the sides of the well.

He looked up and suddenly thought that at least it had stopped raining.

Then the panic hit him.

He looked again above him to where the night stars and the sky should be.

There was nothing.

He tried to clamber up the walls but they were too wet and slippery.

`Warden`. He screamed as he landed on the floor again.

He started to climb once more and fell after only a few feet.

He was alone.

No-one could help him,

He was going to die here.

As the realization hit him, in terror Chief called out again.

He didn't know when the Warden's name became nothing more than a scream.

...

`You hear that? Asked Craig

`With this storm, what in hell is there to hear? Asked Casino.

Actor looked at him. `What did you hear? he asked .

`Don't know. Sounded like a scream, but with this wind it could have been anything`, he said.

`Aw come on Warden , you must be `earin things , Chiefy wouldn't be screaming now would `e? said Goniff.

Craig got up and pulled on his coat.

`Think I'll take a look anyway`, he said.

`Fine by me , so long as you don't expect me to get soaked again`, grumbled Casino.

`You just keep cooking Casino`, he said.

`You want me to come with you? Asked Actor.

Craig smiled.

`Only if you really want to`, he said.

`Actor grinned,

`Well in that case I think I'll pass`, he said.

Craig turned and looked at them as he reached to open the door.

`If you hear a gunshot come running, ok? He grinned.

Actor looked at him and nodded as he watched him leave the kitchen.

`You think Chiefy really is in trouble? Asked Goniff.

`Geronimo? Said Casino. `How the hell's he gonna get into trouble around here?

Actor took his coat from the washing line and slipped it on.

`Where you going? Asked Goniff.

``Nowhere for the moment, but I have an awful feeling that the Warden might need us`, said Actor.

The other two looked at him.

`Now I really wish you hadn't said that`, said Casino.

`You too? Asked Actor.

`Haven't felt right since we got in this place, don't know what it is but something's not right`. Said Casino.

`Well I never liked the place even before we got in here`, said Goniff. `Gives me the creeps.`

Actor sprang to his feet and almost knocked Goniff down as he ran for the door as the gunshots ring out.

...

Actor stood outside and looked in every direction.

`Warden`. He called.

He heard nothing

He started to walk away from the house.

`Warden `, he shouted again.

He walked towards the side of the house , willing Craig to answer him.

`Have you lost some-one? A voice asked.

Actor spun round.

`A friend,` he said as he gazed at the woman.

`Ah , we have all lost friends`. She said softly. `Can we get out of this rain and talk?

Actor looked at her

`Come into the house, the fire will warm you `, he said.

`No , not the house, I can't go in there. Too many bad things happened in there`, she said .

Actor looked at her.

Even soaked through to the skin he could tell she was a stunningly beautiful woman. A woman who needed no makeup, no jewellery, no frills of any kind

. One that could have stood in a room full of diamonds and tiara's, clad only in the plainest of dresses and who would have outshone every other woman in the room.

The kind of woman that he had met only on rare occasions.

`There is the summer house`, she said.

`I should find my Lt.` said Actor

`Oh I'm sure he's fine`, she said sweetly.

Actor knew he should be worried, knew he should leave and look for Craig but somehow she held him there with her and gradually he felt the urgency

to find Craig overpowered by the need to be with her.

She turned and started to walk away.

Actor took one last look at the house and then followed her.

She stood at the door waiting for him to open it for her.

He followed her inside and looked around. He noticed the candle on the small table in front of him and as he bent down to light it he realised to late the

danger he was in, and his head exploded in a mass of bright lights just before the darkness surrounded him.

He fought his way back to consciousness, and found that he had to struggle with the ropes that now bound him to the chair.

He swore quietly as he realised how easily he had been duped.

`Now is that any way to talk in front of a lady? She asked him sweetly.

`What do you want? He asked quietly.

`I want you`. She said simply.

`Usually woman just ask`, said Actor `You didn't have to go to all this trouble`.

A look of hatred passed over the woman's face.

`I suppose what you cannot have you take`, she hissed at him.

Actor looked at her.

`Never`, he said truthfully.

`All your women are willing are they? She sneered. `Or is it that you don't see how any one of them could say no to your charms?

Actor looked at her once more.

`I have never taken a woman without her consent`. Said Actor angrily.

`I do not believe you `, said the woman softly. `But believe me when I tell you that from today no woman will ever want you again`.

Actor struggled with the ropes, as suddenly the fear hit him and he knew how insane this woman was

She grabbed his chin and tilted his head back .

`I could just kill you , you know, but that would be just to simple.` she said.

Suddenly Actor understood.

`I am sorry that this man hurt you, but it wasn't me , ` he said `I should not have to pay for what he did to you.`

`What they did`, she screamed at him

`I am truly sorry`, said Actor sincerely.

`For what they did all men will pay`, she screamed

Actor cried out as the knife cut deep into his cheek.

`When I have finished no woman will ever look at you again and want you, `she said softly

Actor felt the blood flowing down his face as she cut into it again.

`Please, stop this`, he begged.` I am sorry for what happened to you but I am not responsible ,`

The woman slowly cut each button from his shirt and exposed his bare chest.

Actor looked into her eyes

`Please`, he asked again

She put her face close to his and whispered in his ear.

`That is just what I asked them`, she said

She straddled his knees placing her face next to his,

`You will hurt as I hurt`, she whispered.

Actor felt the knife pierce his flesh once more, and felt more afraid than he had been in a long time.

`It will take time to finish this `, she said smiling at him.` But then we have all night, now don't we?

As he felt the knife cutting into his chest and his face again and again Actor finally passed out

...

Where do think the got to? Asked Goniff.

`How the hell should I know Limey`, snapped Casino

`You think we should go look for them? Asked Goniff

`Well one of us is going to have to, and I don't suppose you're going to volunteer`, Casino groused.

Don't you think maybe we should both go? Asked Goniff.

`And what if the Warden comes back and we ain't here? Asked Casino.

Goniff looked at him

`Look, I'll take a look around and then come back and let you know if I found any of them, okay? Said Casino.

Goniff nodded.

`Just stay here and nothing' ll happen `, said Casino.

Goniff nodded once more and as he watched Casino leave he hoped that he was right.

….

Goniff woke with a start and looked quickly round the room . Panic hit him as he looked at the empty chairs. He was alone.

`Hey guys, this ain;t funny`, he yelled.

No one answered, Then he remembered that Casino had gone to look for them, he just didn't know how long any of them had been gone.

With shaking hands he took one of the candles and headed for the door .

He gulped and opened it slowly , peering around the side of it.

The candles they had left burning , were all still alight and sent shadows bouncing round the walls of the entrance hall.

Maybe they had found him asleep and decided to play tricks on him , maybe they were just hiding, knowing how much he hated being alone in this place.

`Guys`, he shouted.

He looked behind him to make sure the room was still empty and then took a few tentative steps forwards.

`Warden this ain't funny`, he yelled.

Again the silence.

It was quiet , too quiet, and the as he listened he realised that the rain had stopped. He looked around him and saw only shadows. His hands shook so

much that for a moment he was afraid that the candle would be snuffed out .

`What you so scared of?

Goniff yelled and turned towards the stairs and ran ,only stopping when he heard the child's laughter.

`You're funny`,

Goniff turned and looked at the small boy standing in front of him.

`What the blee… What you trying to do ? He asked `Scare a bloke to death.

The child laughed once more.

`What's you're name? asked Goniff

`Pierre`, said the boy, `Your's is Goniff, I know , I heard the others call you that`.

You know where the others are? Asked Goniff.

`Yeah, they went upstairs to look for my father`, the boy said. `You want to go look for them?

Goniff looked at him.

`Yeah , might just do that, ` said Goniff trying not to sound as scared as he felt.

`He'll be right at the top of the house, that's where he always is`.said the boy.

Goniff looked at the boy again and thought how thin and pale he looked, poor kid probably hadn't had much to eat in a long while.

Pierre ran passed Goniff and was halfway up the stairs when he turned

`You coming? He asked

Goniff nodded and followed.

They went up four flights of stairs before the boy stopped and entered a room at the very top of the house.

`My father will be in there`, he said pointing to the door in front of them.

Goniff opened the door slowly.

`Hello`, he said quietly.

`The boy strode passed him and went to the window and opened it.

`Father? He called.

Goniff looked at him.

`Your dad's outside? He asked.

The child nodded.

Goniff looked at the window and then at the child.

There's a balcony runs across from the next room`. The child said

`Father likes to sit out here`,

Goniff walked over to the window and looked out.

There was no balcony

`Looking for me? A deep voice asked.

Goniff turned but before he could answer he felt himself being lifted off the floor by his shirt .

`Hey mate , wasn't doing no harm, just helping the kid find you, that's all`. Said Goniff shakily.

The man's laugher scared Goniff even more.

`Do you really think I care? He asked.

With uncanny strength he lifted Goniff even higher off and walked towards the window.

Goniff started to struggle but this only made the laughter louder.

`Now mate be reasonable`. Pleaded Goniff.

The man looked at him.

`You will die as I did`. He said

Goniff looked at him and started to squirm as he was carried nearer and nearer towards the window.

`No please, screamed Goniff, I never hurt you, Please. ` he begged.

Goniff felt himself being lifted over the mans head

`Death to all that kill the innocent`, he said.

Goniff felt himself flying through the air and knew that this time no-one would be there to save him.

He hit the glass and then he could do nothing else but scream as he felt himself flying through the air and then almost in slow motion falling to the ground.

...

Craig moved his head and then wished he hadn't as the pain shot through his skull.

He was tied to a chair and by some one who knew just what they were doing, there was no chance of escape.

`You are awake at last`, the voice said.

`Where am I? Craig asked.

The man looked at him.

`You are where no-one can find you`, he said

Craig looked at him.

`What do you want ? He asked.

`I want you to make a decision`. He said.

`About what? Craig asked.

`You simply have to decide who lives and who dies`, the man said.

`I don't understand.

The man looked at him.

`I will let two of them leave, but only two , you have to decide who leaves this place`. He said

Craig's mouth went dry as he looked around the room. He expected to see some patriots that had been taken hostage, but instead in front of him stood a

woman and four children.

`You can't be serious, they're just kids`, yelled Craig.

The man smiled at him

`Oh I know who they are, now you decide whether this one lives or dies`, he said as he pulled one of the children towards him.

`I won't do it,` said Craig angrily. `I won't make that choice.

`The woman flung herself at Craig, tears rolling down her face.

`You must. Please. If you do not choose he will kill them all`, she sobbed.

`She tells the truth`, he said as he pointed to the body already on the floor .

Craig looked at her.

`He was my husband`, she explained. `He gave him the same choice as he gives you, he gave his life for us, I would do the same but who would look after my

children? One of us has to stay alive`,

The child struggled and managed to get away and get back to his mother

She collected all the children to her.

`It is not something any mother can decide`, she said tearfully.

`I will not choose`, said Craig.

`Then I will give you an incentive`,

He grabbed one of the children by the arm .

The woman held the child's other arm trying to pull him to her once more.

`Does he live or die? He asked.

`I will not choose`, said Craig again.

The shot rang out and the child dropped to the ground.

His mother screamed and fell to the floor beside her son, picking the boy up and cradling him in her arms, she held the child to her and sobbed hysterically

as the other three children ran to the back of the hut.

`That was just an example, now choose, or I will kill them all one by one, and you will have achieved nothing`, he said.

`Please, choose`, the woman pleaded. `He will do what he says , please choose , then at least two of them will survive`.

Craig looked at the children huddled together, afraid for their lives.

`I choose myself`, said Craig.

`The man laughed.

`Now that would be too easy, wouldn't it? He asked

`You cannot expect anyone to make a decision like this,` he yelled

`It's inhuman`.

The man laughed once more.

`Of course it is, but we all have to make decisions we don't like sometime, now don't we`, he asked.

The woman looked up from the child in her arms at the man still holding the gun that had taken the life of her child. Her sorrow change to pure hatred and

suddenly she launched herself at him.

`I'll kill you`, she screamed

The gun went off again and the woman stopped in her tracks and then crumpled to the ground.

The man walked to her and turned her over roughly with his boot and looked into her empty staring eyes.

`That was foolish`, he said.` But no-matter I will have to find other entertainment`, he said sadistically. `You may have the children, or what is left of them.

At least that way I will know I am not being followed.`

He walked over to the back of the hut and fired three times.

`Nooooo screamed Craig

The man looked at him , and laughed.

`You may be able to save one of them if you can get free in time`, he said. `Their deaths are on your head, remember that, all you had to do was choose one,

now they are all going to die because you were a coward, because you didn't have the courage to decide.`

Craig tried to launch himself forwards

The man knocked him out of the way easily.

`You would still try to kill me instead of trying to save the children? He asked. ` You obviously care very little for their lives`, he said.

Craig looked at he heap in the corner of the room that had only a few moments ago been three healthy children.

`You might have been able to save them. But killing me was more important to you, maybe you and I are not as unalike as you would want to believe.` he said.

Craig heard a moan from the corner.

`You may have been in time`, the man said laughing at him, `But now you will never know,`

Without looking Craig knew that the gun was now pointing at him.

`You should have had the courage to choose`, were the last words he heard.

...

Casino walked all the way round the house and found no sign of any of the rest of the team.

`Great`, he mumbled

He walked back to the kitchen door and turned the handle. The door wouldn't budge,

`Goniff, It's me , open the bloody door will ya? He yelled.

Nothing happened

He bent down and looked at the lock. Damn , if the Limey hadn't gone and bolted the door.

`Goniff when I get in there….. He threatened.

He walked away , looking for another window or door that he could open.

After the third window he stood scratching his head in wonderment.

`Don't understand it, none of the damn things will open`, he muttered to himself.

He walked to the garden and picked up the largest rock he could find.

`Oh well, there's more than on way to open a window,` he said as he heard the glass break,

He wrapped his coat round his arm and pushed the broken pieces of glass away

He clambered through the window and looked around the room.

It was a large sitting room he could just make out the outline of the sofas , He felt his way around the edge of the room , swearing as he walked into a

dresser and banged his knee.

At last he found what he was looking for and lit the candle.

The room was knew to him, he opened the door and looked out.

He could see the candles burning down the hallway, so he headed for them, glad at last for more light . As he saw the kitchen door he sighed.

Goniff was definitely going to get a piece of his mind when he caught up with him.

He opened the door and called Goniff's name once more.

There was no answer.

Everything was as he had left if , everything except Goniff was gone.

He could not imagine Goniff wandering about the house on his own, jeeze the man was afraid of his own shadow.

`Goniff, where the hell are you? he called.

He heard a sound from upstairs.

`Goniff, that you? He yelled

He went up the stairs and looked at the window in front of him.

The shape moved and disappeared into the nearest room.

`Goniff`, he shouted as he followed the shape.

As he entered the room he found two more candles and lit them with relief

As he looked around he saw the room was empty.

He walked to the window and opened it and looked around the grounds for any sign of the others

`Damn`, he said quietly.

He headed for the door and tried to open it, but as hard as he pulled on it , nothing happened.

He jumped round with a start as the window slammed shut.

He ran to it and tried to get it open once more, but this time it was not moving.

He turned as the room all at once sprung into life. The fire blazed and the room lit up.

He started to sweat and picked up the nearest chair and threw it against the window,

Nothing happened.

He looked around the room but saw nothing, yet he was sure he was not alone.

The log falling from the grate made him jump away from the fire.

He ran forward as he came to his senses and tried to kick the wood back into the grate.

Another fell on to the carpet , this time the flames caught hold.

As he tried to put them out he looked up to see the curtains were alight too although he could not imagine how the fire had got to them.

Panic started to set in and he once more ran to the door, pulling at it, yet knowing that it was not locked. He picked up a heavy glass ornament and hurled it

at the window coughing as the smoke thickened around him. He stared as the window remained unbroken. His eyes started to water and he sunk to the floor

as the smoke got even thicker. It was getting harder to breath now. He crawled to the window and looked out , hoping that someone would see the flames

and get to him in time. He gasped for breath and knew for certain that no-one was going to rescue him this time. As he fell to the floor , he felt as if his lungs

were going to explode, and then he knew , as the blackness surrounded him , that this time he was going to die, this time he had found a lock he couldn't open`.

...

Alain looked at each of them over the campfire

`The old house looks almost normal in daylight, although there have been some pretty scary stories about what went on up there`. he said quietly

`Stories passed down from generation to generation .The only thing that anyone could agree on is that it is not a place to be after dark.

All the owners have died under strange circumstances, the last ones leaving in such a hurry that they left everything behind, even some of the guests

have mysteriously disappeared. There've been strange tales of fires starting without warning, of ghosts haunting the grounds, some so real that they had

appeared to be human and not ghosts at all.

Villages have run from the place in terror , telling of the strange dreams that they had, not even sure sometimes if it was a dream at all, or just a nightmare.

it was so real,`

Goniff jumped and yelped as Casino put his hands on his shoulders

`What you trying to do , scare me to death`. He yelled.

Casino laughed

`Shouldn't be so touchy Baby, only a story after all now ain't it? He asked.

`Yeah, well you'd be jumpy too if you'd had the same dream I had last night`, grumbled Goniff.

Chief stared at them

`You have a bad night too? He asked quietly

Casino smiled

Nightmare to beat 'em all`, he said seriously clearing his throat.

Chief looked at Actor who just nodded

`You too? He asked

`Too what`, asked Craig as he entered the clearing.

`Seems we have all been listening to too many stories since we arrived here,` said Actor, `Seems none of us slept to well last night`.

They turned to look at their story teller.

`Some say the house reaches out to you even in your dreams. He said `Shows you your darkest fears.`

Goniff just stared at him

`Well you wanted to know about the hauntings around here, all I did was oblige you`, said Alain smiling at them

`I think perhaps a little too well`, said Actor touching his cheek.

`Yeah , well I think I'm going to keep my feet firmly on the ground for a while`, said Goniff.

`What you talking about now Goniff`, asked Casino

`Aw nothing', said Goniff

`You sleep okay Warden? Asked Goniff.

`Just fine Goniff` said Craig

`We gonna leave now? He asked.

Craig sighed.

`You know just once it would be nice to leave the decision making to someone else`, he said

`Just wanted to know if I had time for supper`, said Goniff.

Craig turned to leave,

`Pack it up and take it with you , we need to move out if we want to get to the rendezvous on time`, Craig said

Goniff sighed.

`Okay Warden, whatever you say`,

Craig nodded

`We leave in ten minutes `, he said.

...

They had been walking for six hours none stop .

The rain had started three hours ago and had settled into a steady downpour and they were all cold and soaked to the skin.

They had been held up for over two hours as their contact had been unavoidably detained and so now had no hope of making their pick up point on time,

and somewhere along the way they had lost Alain.

Craig sighed

Just once he would like things to go according to plan

He waited for the grousing and complaining to start as he knew it would and he didn't have to wait long.

`We gonna find somewhere to crash for the night before we all drown? Asked Casino

`You have any suggestions Casino? He asked.

`Sure , we stop at the next place we come to and dry off`, he said.

`Okay Casino, the decisions yours`, said Craig. `Whatever you want`.

Actor walked up to join Craig as the others lagged behind.

`Anything wrong Warden? He asked.

`Was going to ask you the same thing. What's with the preening?, you've done nothing but stroke your cheek all day `,said Craig.

Actor looked at him.

`Have you ever had a nightmare that seemed real even after you woke up? He asked.

Craig looked at him , nodded and shuddered.

`Last night? Asked Actor

Craig nodded once

`That seems to be all of us then`, he said.

Craig stared at him

`Don't know the details, but whatever it was gave all of us the jitters, even Chief.` said Actor

`That I find hard to believe`, said Craig.

`You all right Warden? Actor asked as Craig stopped dead in his tracks.

Craig nodded and continued to stare .

`Place looks familiar`. He said.

Casino walked up behind them

`Oh bloody hell`, said Goniff

They stood and looked at the large run down house which now stood in front of them.

Casino spoke first

`Warden you know you said we could stop at the next place we found? He asked

Craig nodded

`Changed my mind`, Casino said. `Rather drown out here than go back in that place`.

`We've never been here before Casino`. Actor said

`Was here last night`, said Chief, `Ain't goin back in there. That's one bad place to be.`

They all looked at each other in turn

`We can't all have dreamt about the same place`, said Craig.

`You want to go in there then? Asked Chief.

`Think I'd rather take my chances out here`, he said as he started to walk away.

The others followed in silence, none of them noticing as they walked away the faces that appeared at the upstairs window and watched them

`These were not as easy to scare as the rest of them`. The man said.

`I think that these were not the evil ones,` said the woman at his side.

Four children ran into the room and both the adults hugged them.

`At least now no-one can hurt us`, the woman said.

The man hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

`Oh Alain, not in front of the children`, she said smiling.


End file.
